


The Birth of Neo

by OblivionKisame



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionKisame/pseuds/OblivionKisame
Summary: In an alternate universe Neo is similar but also very different. Follow along as we watch how this Neo's life plays out.
Relationships: Neopolitan/Coco Adel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. Making Neopolitan

Roman stood there on the upper balcony of the club watching Neo with a fond smile. She was dancing with the Malachite twins to her favorite singer named Peaches. It was so hard for him to believe that she was the same girl, the same child he had found 9 years ago. She went from a broken, frail 6 year old girl to this happy hyper 15 year old teen woman. God the memory of when he found her still sent chills down his spine. No child should have had to go through what she did, it was sick and disgusting. Roman was a criminal who has done many things but even he had lines he wouldn't cross. One of those lines was abusing children, he found the act to be one of the most horrible things a person could do. Hell even Cinder who's a crazy psyco wouldn't abuse a 6 year old child.

Roman was the girls father, sure he might not be her real father but blood doesn't make family. Some might say he was unfit to be a parent and to an extent that was true. However he was sure as hell more fit than that thing that was supposed to be her father. He told himself that if he ever encountered that so called family of hers he would kill them for what they did.

9 Years Ago

"Uh Roman, why exactly are we robbing a house in the middle of nowhere?" Junior asked.

"Because Junior, this house belongs to a huntsmen." He smirked.

"So shouldn't we not be robbing it then?" He asked.

"He's not home, therefore all his huntsmen tools are ripe for the picking." The orange haired man said as he picked the lock on the door and opened it. "A huntsman's equipment goes for a lot of money, as does all the dust they stock up on."

They made their way into the house. The place seemed rather cozy and unassuming but also rather well lived in. Pictures hung all over the walls which was to be expected. Old but well taken care of furniture was spread through out the place. The home was a decent size, not to big but not to small, just the right size for a standard family. The pair moved from room to room taking whatever they found to be valuable. The only room they avoided was a child's room. They refused to steal from a child, an adult was one thing but a child didn't deserve that. The child's room aside it was easy picking and they would no doubt make a pretty hefty sum of money.

At the end of the homes hallway there was another door. A door that was thick and heavily secured. There had to be something very valuable in there for there to be this heavy of a security door. The only option Roman had of getting into it though was by blowing it open with a fire dust crystal.

They coughed as the smoke slowly disappeared. There was no light, natural or otherwise, so it was pitch black in the room. Turning on a flashlight Roman looked around the room. He noted how filthy and damp the room was. There was dirt, dust, and mold that caked the walls and floor. He was pretty sure there was urine and excrement all over the floor as well. The smell was horrific forcing them to cover their nose and mouth. Then he saw it or rather he saw her. In the corner of the room dressed in raggedy torn clothes was a small girl. She was covered in dirt and blood and was obviously suffering from malnutrition. Her bones could easily be seen as they stuck out from how thin she was. Her body was littered with scars both new and old with a few looking rather fresh.

The girl was terrified as she kept trying to push herself further into the corner. Roman had seen fear in people eye's before, but never had he seen absolute terror in a child's eye's. His heart sank in his chest at seeing this girl, but he also found himself being angry. He was angry that someone could treat a child like this. Roman approached the girl with her crying and closing her eye's expecting the worst. But nothing happened, instead she found herself being wrapped up in Romans jacket. After placing his hat on her head he gently lifted her up into his arms where he held her close. Silently and with out a word he walked out of the house and to their vehicle. He sat with her, not once did he let her go, not even when junior loaded the car up and got in the drivers seat.

Junior didn't say a word about it as he understood. Junior himself was rather horrified at the state of the girl. Having two daughters of his own Junior would kill himself before he let something like this happen to them. Neo had eventually calmed down and even fell asleep snuggled into Romans chest. It was strange seeing the orange haired man like this. He had honestly never taken Roman for the kid type. Before they even went to cash in their loot Roman had junior stop by a hospital. He wanted the girl to get checked out because it was obvious that she was no where near healthy. It wasn't a normal hospital though, it was a secret establishment that was used by criminals and others. For people like Roman you couldn't just walk into a regular hospital or Doctors office.

Aside from the obvious mental trauma the girl had she wasn't even close to being physically healthy. Like he had thought the girl was indeed malnourished. Her body was also mis-proportioned because of the malnourishment and physical abuse. She was undersized, her hips were slightly bigger and wider than they should be and her breast bones were slightly to small. X-ray's showed multiple bones were broken with several more having been broken in the past. Many of the healed breaks in her bones didn't heal right. Her body was covered in cut and burn scars. Several of the open wounds were infected and she was sick with a few different bacterial and viral infections. 

Because of the malnourishment and infections her immune system had been compromised. The room she had been in didn't help either since there was plenty of mold in it. The fact that the girl was even able to move and breath was a miracle. It took several months of surgeries and other medical treatments before she was finally getting better. Most of that time she had to be on a respirator just to help her breath.

There were moments where they thought she wouldn't make it but somehow she did. She was a tough girl, a fighter, she was a survivor. A miracle had come when her aura had unlocked, which had probably saved her. Fortunately during this time they had found no signs of sexual abuse which made Roman at least have a bit of relief. When she was healthy and healed enough to move and speak they had found out that she couldn't talk. However it wasn't that she was physically incapable of it. They believed she couldn't talk because of the mental trauma which isn't an uncommon thing. It was quickly discovered though that the girl couldn't read or write which meant she had no way of really communicating. In terms of learning she was far behind overall, unable to do even the basic of things.

Roman took the girl in and spent much of his time and money helping her. Medical treatments, education, clothing, pretty much everything she needed. As it turned out though the girl was a quick learner. Honestly he thought teaching her how to communicate would be hard but boy did she prove him wrong. Once she learned how to read, learning sign language was a breeze for her. She was a freaking genius and had not only caught up on her education but also went beyond it. Not to mention she became very fond of engineering and tailoring. She had made her own umbrella and her clothing was homemade to, with her preference being that of an older 18th century fashion style. Her clothing was even made to match her hair and eye's.

Speaking of her hair and eye's they weren't always pink and brown. It wasn't to long after he took her in that that her semblance had unlocked. She had been having a nightmare and woke up in a panic. Her aura flared as her eye's and hair changed colors with her skin turning a little pale. It was all a result of her now unlocked semblance. Her semblance had permanently turned her hair and eye color to a mix of pink and brown. It was suspected however that the color change wasn't permanent and was simply a subconscious choice on her part. Someone's mental health can indeed affect certain aspects of their semblance. In this case, Neo's color change was more likely from this.

Neo rather liked it and it even helped her come up with a new name. When Roman officially adopted her she wanted a new name and the name she chose was Neopolitan Torchwick. She wanted nothing to do with her old life, her old family, those people were not her family. Roman was her family, he was her father and she loved him. He saved her and she would forever be grateful.

Over time Neo was able to open up more to people and the nightmares didn't happen as often. Slowly but surely she got better, she even started to smile and laugh. Neo became very playful as she loved playing practical jokes on others. Her semblance made it very easy for her to mess with people. There were a few times where she made him piss himself by appearing as Ironwood or some other figure of authority. When she would get into trouble she would use it to hide from him as well. It wasn't to hard to trick her into coming out, all he had to do was lay out some tasty treats. The fact that he could catch an intelligent child with treats under a box being held up by a stick dumbfounded him. In all honesty he faced palmed every time she fell for it, which was everytime.

She had come to like sugary treats like cookies, cake and ice cream a lot. Coincidentally her favorite Ice cream was Neapolitan. Aside from treats she came to like fruits such as strawberries, bananas and peaches a good bit to. Neo came to love tea and coffee, but Roman always had to fight with her to stop her from drinking coffee. Coffee would make the girl so hyper she would practically be jumping off the walls. She was hyper enough without the caffeine rush, so he didn't need her hyped up like an addict on speed.

Her smile was infectious and had became so infectious that it made Roman and others often smile. A friendship was struck between Neo and the Twins which was nice to see. The twins became like protective older sisters to the younger girl with Junior being like an uncle. However Neo took a liking to picking on the poor man on a regular basis. Junior just never seemed to be able to catch a break.

Then a time came when she wanted to learn how to fight and do the things he could. He had no problem with her learning how to fight, but learning to be a thief was out of the question. With fighting he figured it was a good idea anyways. With who he was, some people might try to get to him through her. So her being able defend herself was a good idea. Not to mention that it might help her with her self confidence issues. To say that she excelled at her training was a drastic understatement. She caught on quick and turned out to be a true strategist. During her training the girl discovered that she was double jointed along with being naturally very flexible. The way Neo could twist, turn and bend her body sometimes made Roman feel sick. 

The style of fighting Neo developed was rather unorthodox and unique. It was fast paced and acrobatic allowing her to quickly overwhelm her opponents. Because of her size, joints and flexibility she could easily dodge and out maneuver most people. The odd movements and addition of hidden blades made her even more deadly. She had even reinforced her umbrella and added a hidden blade to the tip of it. With her semblance she could avoid most fights if she wanted. How easy it would be for her sneak up on someone and slit their throat before disappearing. It sent shivers down Romans spine thinking about how truly deadly Neo was.

Eventually Neo became more and more insistent on learning the tricks of his trade. He caved and eventually taught her everything he knew. He still didn't want her committing crimes like him, but she was going to do it one way or another. So he decided that if she was going to get involved then it was safer that she do it as his partner.

Present Day

Roman smiled to himself as he reminisced about raising the girl. He continued to watch her dancing around down below. She had become an amazing dancer over the years. In his opinion there was no one that could match her move for move. Then again most people weren't double jointed with natural flexibility. He always loved watching Neo have fun. It was like no matter how old she would get, she still retained much of her childishness. Although he often wondered if that had anything do with her spending the first 6 years of her life as someone's punching bag. Mentally she would probably always retain some the childishness, no matter how much she matured.

Neo had eventually looked up from the dance floor at him and waved with a happy smile. He was glad she had finally cheered up, as she had been depressed the past two months. Yet another romantic relationship of hers had ended. Ever since she was old enough to start actually dating she was constantly involved with some girl. It always ended the same way however with the other girl breaking up with Neo. Neo was self conscious about her body and didn't like being seen naked. All the scars from the abuse and surgeries, had her not liking her body. Roman and the doctors are the only ones to have ever seen her with out clothes. As you can imagine,when your sexually active, hormonal teens this can cause a bit of a problem.

Neo had no problem sexually pleasing her partners, it was when they wanted to return the favor that things would start to go sour. Most of the girls were patient with her, but when you won't confide in those that care about you, you end up pushing them away. Pushing them away is always what ended up happening. And then she would sit around depressed for a few weeks or months. He hated seeing her like that but here was only so much he could do. He tried convincing her to see a psychiatrist, to help deal with her mental health but she always refused. What had him worried the most was that she had developed a bit of a sadistic streak. She needed help, he knew it and she knew it.

He also kind of wished Neo would keep her hands to herself sometimes. He had lost count of the amount of times the girl has been slapped, punched or thrown across a room. It was always because she had grabbed a woman's butt or breasts. He still remembers when she smacked Cinder on the ass. Obviously Cinder was furious and all Roman saw was a blur of pink and brown flying across the room. Cinder had hit her with a giant fire ball which threw her across the room. Cinder liked the girl well enough but did not appreciate being groped. She grabbed Emerald to but surprisingly the girl was receptive to it. Neo and Emerald dated for awhile but obviously it didn't last.

He made his way down to Neo passing a blonde girl on his way. The girl was vaguely familiar to him but he couldn't place it. Maybe he was just having deja vu, honestly though he didn't care right now. Him and Neo had an appointment to keep and they intended to not be late.

"Neo it's time to go." He told her as he came to stand next to her. "We have places to go, people to see and dust to steal." He smirked.

Neo skipped happily in front of him with her umbrella in hand and resting on her shoulder. This robbery should go smoothly and be easy to pull of. It's not like many small shops like this had much in the way of security. Roman just hoped that Neo would contain herself for once and not get overly dramatic. Sure he was guilty of showing some theatrics but Neo would just go overboard.

He smiled and chuckled as he watched her skipping forward while eating a cookie. Thinking about the past, her life was filled with so much pain but he was able to give her a better life. He had never thought about having children before, but when he saw her, it was like a fatherly instinct had kicked in. Not once has he regretted taking her with him that day. When he saw that door he had thought that there was something truly valuable behind it. Turns out he was right, behind that door had been a precious gem.


	2. The deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shannigans ensue and a offer is made or rather a deal is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't notice many issues when proof reading but I could have still easily missed things. So if you notice anything let me know.
> 
> Also sorry for taking so long with posting anything. I wanted to take a break and take my time so I don't burn out. I also want to deliver the best content I can. I have also been reading a lot to, plus there was the holidays and I recently moved so everything has been hectic. I have also been streaming on twitch so my time is split with that.

Everything was supposed to be simple and go smoothly. But as his luck would have it things did not go the way they should have. Being attacked by a Huntress and a huntress in training was not his idea of a successful robbery. First Cinder had decided last minute that he had to rob multiple dust stores. The original plan was to only rob 'From Dust Till Dawn'. But now doing multiple robbery's with no plan for them made things more risky and had them worn out and running on fumes. So by the time they got to the store that they had been able to plan for, they were tired. Neo especially was pretty worn out from using her semblance so much. The poor girl might not look it to most people, but to Roman he could tell how exhausted she was. She was good at hiding it but he knew better.

The second thing that really messed the night up was Neo being well......Neo. When they got to the final shop and held the owner up, Neo glanced to the back of the shop. Her eye's lit up as she got a bright smile on her face, the kind of smile that meant shenanigans were inbound.

"Where are you going?" Roman asked.

"Hottie in the back!" Neo signed.

"Neo no!" He said.

"Neo yes!" She told him with a grin before turning on her heels and walking to the back of the store.

He wanted to say that he was surprised that she didn't listen to him, but honestly this isn't the first time she's done this. There have been a few times where she decided to flirt with some hot woman while they were working. Most of the time when she did this it would blow up in her face, sometimes literally. And some of those times that it went south, it went south for what ever operation they were on as well. He hated to admit it, but for as intelligent as his daughter was, she was also kind of an idiot. Hell he still remembered the last time he let her plan a heist.

The heist in question had turned out to be her robbing a bakery, Neo called it operation 'Sweet Treats'. He had even let her do it on her own and lead the hired help. Of course when he got back to their hide out to check and see how she did he didn't know wether to be disappointed or simply laugh. He thought she was robbing a bank. But when he came in and found her making the hired help sort and count the baked treats like money, well he knew she had lied. Lying wasn't really the exact word, it was more like she was vague and stretched the truth. Knowing her the way he does and having seen the name she gave the plan, he should have known.

Then there was last year when they had snuck into a Schnee ballroom party. They had stolen some invitations and pretended to be wealthy art collectors from Mistral. Neo as you can imagine lit up like a Christmas tree upon seeing dozens of beautiful women and tons of treats. The point was to pick pocket the guests and sneak around and steal anything of value. If it was something bigger they would toss it out of the window to junior who was in disguise as a guard. Unfortunately for Junior, Neo kept tossing down heavy things like a golden toilet. He didn't even know how she got that toilet up and to the window. It was funny watching the comedic cartoon like scene of Junior running around trying to catch it just to realize what it was. Good thing he had aura, which was only unlocked as a result of Neo's constant torment of the man.

Neo did her job but was still partially distracted by everything. Things were going good, that is until Jaques Schnee caught Neo in the closet with his youngest daughter. More specifically he caught them with Neo having her head up the other girls dress. It was a good thing Neo had disguised herself with her semblance. To everyone at the party she was a he, thus keeping Neo's real appearance hidden.

It all fell apart after that with them having to run for their lives while being chased by dogs and SDC guards. One of those people chasing them was the eldest Schnee daughter, who was visibly, extremely angry that someone had soiled her sister. Roman wasn't happy about what had happened but he also couldn't help but laugh. The embarrassment Neo put the Schnee family through was definitely going to end up becoming public. The rich and wealthy of Atlas loves to gossip, so it would be inevitable that it got out. Which in fact it did, it ended up on the front page of the news paper 'Schnee heir caught, loses her V card'. It was a funny headline that made him snicker. Now however, he hoped Neo didn't start something with this girl that's in the dust shop.

Neo had made her way to the back of the shop where the girl was reading a magazine. She stood in front of her and with a smile pushed the girls magazine down.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked with a raised brow?

"I noticed you back here and thought you could use some company." Neo typed out on her scroll.

"No thanks." The girl blankly said as she raised the magazine back up.

"How about you, me and those beautiful legs of yours go out for dinner. Or we could just make out right here." Neo pushed the magazine back down putting the screen of the scroll in the girls face.

"No and no." The girl responded with obvious irritation in her voice. "Now leave me alone."

"But you and me could make a nice chocolatey neapolitan swirl." She told her in confidence.

"I said no, now leave me alo........" The woman trailed off abruptly.

The woman looked down and saw the much smaller girls hands on her breasts giving them a small squeeze. Neo just stared and then looked up at her while putting on an innocent smile. The magazine got scrunched up in the older girls hands as she gritted her teeth. The next thing that happened was Roman seeing a pink and brown blur fly past him breaking the shop window. There was an audible sigh that came from him as he rubbed his temples in frustration. When they got home, he had all intentions of grounding the girl. He stopped mid thought when he heard the clicks of something mechanical. He looked over and saw a purse turn into a giant rotary gatling gun. His face went pale as he gulped and jumped for cover right as she started shooting.

A purse that was also a giant gun, because of course it was! Teenagers these days had some truly weird imaginations Roman thought. Neo appeared next to him with an apologetic look on her face. He wanted to be mad at her but he couldn't. Since the woman was probably a huntress in training then she would have noticed what they were doing anyways. That meant this would have happened regardless, sure maybe not exactly like this but a fight nonetheless. He winced as he grabbed his arm as he noticed the girl had clipped him. Upon seeing Roman hurt, Neo's face twisted into one of anger. Before he could stop her Neo disappeared.

Neo appeared above the other girl going in for the strike but was quickly countered as the other woman blocked her with the large gun. It was a surprise that the girl was not only strong enough to carry and move that thing but also to do it with such speed. If Neo wasn't mad she would have found the girls strength really hot. She kept trying to get to the girl but she was just so worn out she had slowed down a lot. Not only that but her stamina was running low, her strength was weary and she was unfocused. Upon seeing Neo's struggle Roman quickly threw a tiny dust Crystal and yelled for Neo to back off. After hearing him and moving he shot the crystal causing a small explosion. It was small enough not to hurt anyone or cause any serious damage. He was a thief not a murderer after all.

However he wished he could say the same for Neo. The first time she killed someone was just a few years ago. They were meeting some people for an exchange and all was going good. That is until one of the men pulled down his hood as he lit a cigarette. Neo saw him and became completely stiff and pale. She looked terrified but when the man looked at her he couldn't tell. He just smiled at her and started walking towards her. It was obvious he thought she was staring at him for another reason. Neo was still unmoving when the man reached down and touched her shoulder. At that moment it was like something inside her had snapped. All the sudden the man screamed with it tearing through the warehouse as she broke the his arm.

As you can imagine the people he was dealing with automatically got the wrong idea. They thought Roman and Neo were double crossing them. So obviously they attacked them but before they could really do anything Neo's semblance covered the whole inside of the place. He had never seen her semblance work on this scale, but then again a mental breakdown probably would affect someone's semblance. Roman couldn't see anything, but he heard screaming and gunfire. One by one the yelling got softer as they were taken down. Roman pushed through the illusions trying to find her. Eventually he started listening for her and that's when he heard her soft crying. When he found her she was overtop of the first man stabbing him.

Over and over and over she just kept stabbing, slashing and cutting even though he was already dead. Seeing the man's face clearly he understood why Neo flipped. The man resembled the monster who hurt her. He gently took Neo into his arms and pulled the blood covered girl into a hug. He kept telling her it was okay, that she would be okay, that she was okay. He told her it wasn't him and that she had nothing to worry about. It took several hours to get her to stop crying when she fell asleep in his arms, just like she did when he first found her. During that time Junior and his men cleaned the warehouse, getting rid of the bodies and any evidence. He would always protect her the best he could. The day he let anything truly bad happen to her would be the day he died.

That day wouldn't be last that she killed either. She would and has killed to protect Roman, much to his dismay. Then there was Cinder who had demanded to use her as an assassin. Roman didn't like the idea but he allowed it only because it was necessary to protect Neo. He knew Cinder would hurt Neo in order to make him listen, that was the whole reason he was working with her after all. However he was able to convince Cinder not to make her do it that often and no innocents. But the damage had already been done sadly. On some occasions Neo seemed to enjoy hurting people and even enjoyed the killing. He never wanted this for her, never wanted her to be that kind of person. But that crazy fire bitch always got her way when she wanted something.

Both Roman and Neo ran across the street and climbed up the ladder of a building. A bullhead (which was late getting there) flew to the roof to pick them up which meant they could let out a sigh of relief upon getting aboard. It was at that moment though when a tall blond woman started attacking them. It was a huntress which Roman made clear to the pilot. The bullhead started rocking and shaking violently as the woman's attacks hit the vehicle as the pilot tried to take off. The next thing Roman knew, Neo lost her balance and grip and tumbled out of the bullhead door.

"NEO!" He yelled as he reached out the door hoping to catch her.

Her eye's went wide as her hand just missed Roman's grazing the tip of his fingers. She was falling as her father and the bullhead got father and father away as the ground got closer. If she had full aura she might be able to survive the fall. But she was exhausted and had little aura left. So she braced herself to hit the ground, braced herself for a death she didn't want. She closed her eye's and waited but as the seconds went by nothing happened. She slowly opened her eye's and found herself incased in a purple light and being lifted up. As she reached the top of the building she saw the blonde woman holding a riding crop. That woman seemed to be the one levitating her. She fought to try and get out of her grip but it was no use. Her aura was to low, she couldn't use her semblance and she was tired.

"Your in some big trouble." The blonde said with an aggravated tone as Neo looked upon her.

Above them the bullhead took off leaving Neo behind.

"GO BACK!" Roman shouted. "YOU HAVE TO GO BACK FOR HER!"

"I don't have to do anything." The pilot sneered. "I'm the one in charge least you forget Roman."

"I don't care Cinder!" He growled. "She is my daughter as well as my first and main priority!"

"The answer is still no!" Cinder yelled.

"Then I'll go back by myself!" He told her.

"I can't allow you to be stupid and screw things up by doing that! We can break her out later." She suggested.

"But...." Roman went to protest.

"Sit down or I'll make sure you won't have a daughter at all!" Cinder demanded.

He didn't like it, but what choice did he have. He knew she would follow through on the threat if he didn't listen. He would do what he had to, to protect her. Roman just hoped she would be okay in the mean time.

A few hours later the blonde woman and a silver haired man wearing glasses were watching Neo on a screen. Neo had been arrested by the blonde woman and was currently curled up in a ball under the bed of the cell. She was still in her own clothing despite the attempt to make her strip and dress in their jails ugly clothes.

"Why is she covered in blood? Is she okay?" The silver haired man asked.

"It's not hers." The blonde responded. "They tried to search her as well as get her into more proper clothing for where she is."

"Tried?" He inquired

"She injured 5 officers. 3 are in critical condition but will live, 2 will probably be spending a few weeks in the hospital and 1 will probably never walk again." She told him. "She was fine for the most part until they wanted her to strip down and change, that's when she freaked out especially when they went to touch her."

"Has she said anything?" He said as he watched the girl.

"No." She shook her head. "I'm not sure if she can talk though."

"What makes you think that?" He asked her.

"Considering she called me and I quote 'a blonde milf bitch' in sign language it wasn't to hard to guess. However..." She cleared her throat. "She also doesn't know how to keep her hands to herself."

"Meaning?" He raised a brow in curiosity.

"The little witch groped me." The woman ground her teeth in displeasure as the man just shook his head.

"I think she would make an excellent addition to the school don't you think? We do have a team that's one member short since there wasn't enough new students." He had a dead serious face when suggesting it.

"You can not be serious!?" She exclaimed.

"I'm dead serious Glynda." He looked at her.

"With all due respect headmaster but she's a dangerous criminal who we know nothing about. We can't find a single thing out about her." Glynda told him. 

"Wouldn't it be better then to keep her where we can keep a proper eye on her?" The headmaster asked as he took a drink from a mug.

"Maybe if we were dealing with a normal criminal but she's obviously involved with Roman Torchwick. Which means she is more dangerous than the common rabble." She was not happy about this.

"It will be fine Glynda, I assure you." He raised his hand to silence her.

"I don't agree with this but It's your decision." She sighed.

Neo wasn't happy to be where she is, she missed her daddy and wanted to go home. She wanted to sleep in her own bed, with her own blankets, curled up with her pet. The people here were mean, the cell was dirty as well as cold. She also wanted a nice warm shower and to change into her favorite pajamas. That blonde woman might have been hot but she was a bitch. This was all Cinder's fault! She was late and she dropped all those tasks on them at the last minute. Hell she probably tipped the bullhead on purpose. This all sucked and now she had some old guy with silver hair standing out side of her cell looking at her.

"My name is Ozpin and I'm the headmaster of Beacon Academy." He sipped from his mug. "You seem to have gotten yourself into a bit of trouble."

Neo slide her arm out from under the bed and flipped him off.

"Charming." He raised a brow at her gesture as he took another sip. "I'm here to make you a deal. You can come to my academy or you can stay here in a rather uncomfortable cell."

Neo peaked out from under the bed and stared at him with slight confusion. He couldn't be serious, could he? It had to be some sort of trick. He was probably just trying to gain her trust or something. She didn't trust him.

"That's right you you can't talk can you." And he took yet another sip of his drink. "If it helps I do know sign language."

"I don't trust you!" Neo aggressively signed as she came out from under the bed a bit more. "It's a trick."

"Well I don't trust you either but it's not a trick. You have considerable skill, skill we could use." Oz calmly said to her. He went to take another sip but became disappointed when he found his mug empty.

"Oh so you just want to use me! In that case fuck off ya geezer!" If she could talk she would have been yelling.

"Well technically you are correct. However what's better? A cold concrete cell or a warm cozy room? A place filled with people who will more than likely be mean or a place filled with people who could easily become friends?" He was surprisingly blunt.

She wouldn't have to choose, cause daddy will come and get her. The only reason he left her to begin with was probably because of Cinder being a bitch.

"I know what your probably thinking." He looked at her, his eye's meeting her's. "Your thinking Roman will come and break you out. But I can assure you he won't, if he left you to get caught then there's no chance of him coming for you now."

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT HIM! DADDY WON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Neo signed before rushing out from under the bed and tried to grab him through the bars but he was just out of reach.

"D-Daddy!" Ozpin coughed out as he choked on his saliva in surprise. He was also surprised at just how short the girl was. She looked so mature but at the time she also looked very young. Ozpin wasn't dumb, he had been around a long time and learned a lot of things. He could tell the girls size was not natural, that it was likely from one of a few things or a combination of things. "So Roman is you're father I take it? Unless it's more of a, how should I put it, a lovers thing."

"EWWWWWWWWWW!" She started making gaging noises. "Your a sicko!"

"My apologies but in this day and age people are into some rather peculiar things." He cleared his throat and was wishing he hadn't said what he did. But you couldn't be sure these days, couples were into all kinds of things that he found to be rather odd. "This might be a little easier if I knew your name."

"Dad says not to talk to strangers." She signed before crossing her arms a bit upset that she couldn't reach him.

"You have already been talking to me." It was almost like talking to a child. 

One minute she acts mature, then she acts immature like a child, then she acts like a mixture of both etc.... He wondered if the girl suffered from some sort of trauma. He looked her over carefully and quickly with the trained eye's of his. The way she stood, her overall body posture and how her body was proportioned, it showed signs of past health problems. Based on the incident with the guards he would guess there was the possibility of past abuse. His first thought was Roman but he has a feeling that, that's not the case.

"Miss Torchwick...." He looked at her. "Your name would be Torchwick I presume.

"Duh." Neo rolled her eye's.

"Well then Miss Torchwick," Ozpin cleared his throat ready make his pitch again. "Your father wouldn't be able to break you out of here with out getting caught himself. It's an atleasian styled prison which means it's one of the the most sophisticated and one of the most secure places in Vale. And even if he did get you out you would still have to sit here for who knows how long." Oz really wanted her to attend the school. Not just because she was skilled but he believes he could help set her on a more brighter path. And not to mention she might be his way to finding out about Salem's agents. "Would you rather sit here in a cold cell while waiting for him or would you rather stay somewhere with much better accommodations? Oh and did I mention we have plenty of combat oriented classes?"

Neo's ear's perked up at the combat part of his little speech. She did love fighting and he did make a point about being comfortable while waiting for her dad. And if she got tired of things she could easily ditch the place. However if she was going to be there she had a few demands of her own especially since he was basically going to use her. The demands she gave him was as listed, first she wanted to talk to her father and let him know she was okay and with out them spying or tracking the conversation. Second she wanted her own bedroom, with plenty of room for all her stuff and no one was allowed in but her. Third she wanted her pet to be there with her because she refused to be without him. Fourth she refuses to wear any kind of uniform but wants her own clothes. And finally he had to pay her for her services because he was not getting free labor, he had to pay like everyone else.

Ozpin was okay with her demands for the most part. They agreed on a proper amount of money and as long as she cleaned up after him she could have her pet. No uniform but she couldn't wear anything to revealing or ridiculous, which was fine since she never wore anything like that anyways. The bedroom he was more hesitant about but agreed to it reluctantly since because of her last name it would probably be safer for her. The phone call well, he would prefer not to but came to an agreement. They would return her scroll and allow a message to be sent but they had to see the message before it was sent. After that her personal scroll would remain in their possession since they couldn't trust her not to use it for illegal purposes. There was also the concern that she might use it to spy on them since it was made to be untraceable and such.

They would give her a scroll of their making that was unhackible, that let them monitor her activity. She was restricted from leaving the school grounds unless escorted by a teacher or fellow student. She was restricted from certain area's of the school unless she was strictly with a teacher. And some places she wasn't allowed in at all. She was to leaver her scroll on and keep it on her at all times so they could track her. Ozpin also made it strictly clear that she was not allowed to carry any weapons unless she was in combat class, on a mission or was out on a class assignment where it was required. He would allow her to occasionally speak to her father with her scroll but only in the presence of faculty. He was choosing to do that because he knew how frantic a father would be being unable to speak his children and vice versa. Plus he knew she might find a way anyways. Neo was smart enough to have all this in writing as well, daddy taught her well.

"So I believe we have an agreement then Miss Torchwick?" He asked.

"We do and it's neopolitane or Neo for short." She signed.

"Well then Neo, let me be the first to welcome you to Beacon Academy." Being a gesture of good faith he reached his hand out to shake her hand which she accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this new chapter.


	3. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo moves in, meets her new team and a blonde gets attacked.

Neo was surprisingly happy, I mean why wouldn't she be!? She was out of that stuffy jail cell and getting her new room all set up. And on top of all that she got to talk to her daddy which put her in a really good mood. She was a daddy's girl through and through, not that she didn't wish she had a mum cause she did. She didn't remember her real mum very well, but she remembered that she was kind, caring and loved her. The closest thing she had to a mum was Lil Miss Malachite who was junior's ex wife. Roman could be very girly and motherly which kind of made him both the mum and dad, he would deny the motherly part adamantly though. She met Lil Miss when Roman when quickly realized he had no real experience with children especially girls. Sure he could have asked Junior but that man was kind of an idiot, if anything his kids took care of him.

Lil Miss helped Roman learn about taking care of children, but she had noted that he was already at a good start. Apparently he had a knack for it and it seemed he had a natural connection with her anyways. Just like Roman she was concerned with Neo's mental health. She might have been a child and Roman being her legal father now, but there was still only so much they could do. They couldn't exactly make her get help or anything. Neo did kinda consider Cinder to be the wicked step mother she had never wanted. Junior was like an uncle and the twins were her best friends, well they were her only friends. Adam Taures was an odd one though. He would always go on about hating humans but seemed to treat her decently enough. She wondered if it had to do with the fact that he had found out about her past. Neo thinks Adam might actually feel bad for her, not that he would admit to it.

Roman was worried about her being at beacon but he was also kind of glad. At least at beacon she was safe from Cinder and her goons, which included the white fang. He was also proud of her for getting one over on Oz with the deal she struck up. He felt this might be good for her. She might finally be able to make friends with people other than the twins. She would also be furthering her education and maybe, just maybe they might be able to help her mentally. He ensured that all her things would delivered to her room safe and sound. He even made sure no one could trace anything directly back to him. Plus he opened a legal bank account with clean money in it, most of which was her money anyways, but he did add some extra. He spoiled her honestly, she was his little princess after all and Neo got what Neo wanted.

When she was messaging him, Ozpin and Glynda were surprised at how there relationship was. They never would have thought that Roman Torchwick would worry and care about Neo as much as he did. They expected him to be angry that she was caught or had made a deal with them, but he wasn't. In fact the first thing from him was asking if she was okay, if she was hurt, if she was safe. Roman was acting like any concerned and caring father or parent would be. They could also see how he spoiled her. Perhaps they had been wrong about Roman, as far as they knew he had never killed anyone. He never severally hurt anyone either, if anything when he robbed places he tried to avoid violence. He was typically as polite as he could be in those situations as well.

Neo had a lot of stuff, especially a lot of books, clothes, movies and stuffed animals. Her bed was huge and looked like one of those really large beds in movies that was made for royalty. Most of the furniture was pink with brown accents. Neo had the room painted as well so everything would match. Now they were glad she talked them into giving her one of the biggest rooms they had. If she hadn't then they would be dealing with an overflow of items and a very angry tiny criminal. Glynda wasn't happy about the arrangement overall but she trusted Ozpin so she was trusting his judgment. However she really didn't agree with the pet part most of all. She felt that an animal being allowed in the school could cause some issues and distractions. Neither her nor Oz had yet to see what kind of pet the girl had, they were assuming it was probably a large cat or dog based on the size of the cage they saw the girl carry in.

They did take some time to try and get to know the girl since she was going to be a student after all. And since they knew nothing about her they needed to put together a file on her like what every student had. Neo was surprisingly open about a lot of things, and despite not being able to talk verbally she was very talkative. They started simple with likes and dislikes and other basic things of the sort. She talked about her favorite foods, movies and books. About how she made her own clothes and weapons. She was asked about her skills and combat training, which Neo was okay talking about with somethings left out. She refused to tell them what her semblance was and that they would have to wait and see and figure it out on their own. They did ask what her age was but Neo simply said it's bad manners to ask about a ladies age. Honestly they couldn't tell how old she was since she looked like she could be older or younger. If they had to guess it was probably somewhere between being a teen and being in her early 20's

When they asked about her mother, other family and then her medical information she paled up and said they were done talking. Obviously it was suspicious to them that she wouldn't talk about medical information. It's not like they were asking out of malicious intent but to make sure that if something happened she could be properly taken care of. It had them both especially Ozpin wondering why she would be so opposed to talking about it. The only thing they could think of was that something had happened to her that was either traumatic or incriminating. Oz himself thinks the girls mother isn't in the picture and probably hasn't been for awhile. He had been around long enough to pick up on certain things. Knowing the girl most likely didn't have a mother saddened him.

The next thing that needed to be done was introduce Neo to her team. They waited a few hours until Neo calmed down from their conversation. The team in question was a first year team and was a member short which also meant one of them didn't have a partner. There were plenty of people who had participated in the entrance exam but didn't make it as they had failed to finish. Of those who didn't make it Ozpin felt he could not in good conscience allow any of them to attend to fill the team slot. The reason being because of why they failed. They either quit, had to be pulled out because they turned out not to be very skilled, or ended up falling so far behind because of their lack of urgency and responsibility. There had also been a handful who never even showed up for the exam.

Because the team was not full he had also not decided on a team leader. Oz would admit though that at least some of it was because he felt none of the three women were capable of the position for one reason or another. The first girl was to reserved, anti social and self absorbed in her own drama, the second was to irresponsible and quick to anger, and the third was to much of a snobby perfectionist that expected everything to be given to her. None of them exhibited the proper leadership skills and he doubted they could develop into the role. It took a certain mindset, mentality and personality to be a leader. Neo might be rather.....unique but he had no doubt she has probably planned and lead others while working with her father. She was skilled, social and had plenty of experience dealing with both people and grimm. Her flaws were rather balanced out because of her positive qualities.

One by one he introduced Neo to her team starting with Weiss Schnee. Weiss was polite but also snobby and Oz couldn't help but catch a knowing smirk and glint in Neo's eye's. It would seem that Neo knew something about the Schnee heir that she was keeping to herself. Then came the Introduction to the next member of the team and the one who would be Neo's partner, Yang Xiao-Long. It seemed Neo knew something about this girl to. Her eye's seemed to go wide in shock at first and then turned to those of fiery hatred. She ignored Yang and brushed her off with out even a simple hello or handshake. The blonde didn't understand why and just seemed to brush it off, she probably figured Neo had a reason and would just leave it be for now. And finally he introduced Neo to Blake Belladonna who went wide eye'd at seeing the multi colored girl. Blake was almost immediately punched in the face.

"I take it you know each other?" Ozpin asked rhetorically as he sipped from his normal mug.

"You could say that." Blake responded while picking herself up off the floor.

"I spent months getting over you!" Neo signed out.

Blake just stood there while everyone watched on at the scene.

"You just up and left! No messages, no calls, no nothing!" Neo was angry. "You abandoned me after promising you wouldn't ever do that to me!" Her eye's screamed wanting to hit her again. "Yea you really loved and cared about me. Filthy lier!"

"I'm sorry." Blake said as her shoulders dropped and she looked Neo in the eye's. "Could we......could we not do this do this here."

"What? Don't want them to know your a faunus AND white fang!" This time Neo typed it out on her new scroll for all to see, consequences be damned.

"Your with the white fang!?!" Weiss spouted out.

"I....former white fang, I left." The cat girl stuttered out.

"I could handle being on the same team as a thief but now a member of the fang!" The snow girl loudly yelled. "Great I'm surrounded by criminals and terrorists!"

"Hey I'm not a criminal!" Yang protested.

"You destroyed a legitimate business establishment and assaulted its employees, that makes you guilty of vandalism and assualt, therefore a criminal you dolt!" The Schnee explained.

"Hey the charges were dropped! Besides the guy tried to kiss me, the creep." Yang blushed a bit in embarrassment. Although that wasn't exactly what happened, so she was kind of stretching the truth.

"Whatever!" Weiss rolled her eye's. "Could this get any worse!?" She moaned.

"Miss Torchwick here will also be your team leader." The older man stated. "And your team designation will be NWBY(Nooby)."

"WHAT!" All three girls yelled at the same time. While two of them at least found the name kind of funny.

"But she's a mute! And a criminal and, and I'm...." Weiss was saying in anger before getting cut off.

"Your Weiss Schnne heiress of the Schnee dust company, we know already. You haven't let anyone forget since you got here." The faunus groaned in announce.

"Shut up you, you terrorist!" Weiss told her as her arms were flailing around.

"I'm not a terrorist!" Blake yelled back.

"Okay, I think everyone should calm down. And coming from me that's saying a lot." Yang said.

"Stay out of this ya blonde bimbo!" Neo typed out.

"Okay that was uncalled for shorty!" Yang insulted her back.

"ENOUGH!" Ozpin yelled out. "All of you that's enough!" He slammed down his mug on the nearby desk. "Miss Schnee go to my office, Miss Belladona to the library, Miss Xiao-Long you stay here and Miss Torchwick go back to you're room!"

"Wait she gets her own room but I don't!?" Weiss huffed.

"What did I just say!?" Oz again emphasized.

"Fine!" They all groaned.

Across the hall a blonde boy in jeans and a pumpkin pete shirt had just came in and sat down. He wanted to relax after a long day of training. His shower was nice and made him feel better but he was still exhausted. He started playing a handheld game while ignoring the shouting from across the hall. While playing his game he started hearing noises. At first he thought it was the game and ignored it, but then when he paused the game he still heard it. He looked around but couldn't see anything. He called out the name of his team thinking maybe one of them had come in or made it back before him. But he didn't get any kind of response. Out of the corner of his eye's he could have swore he saw movment. The sound was like a rustling, whistle noise. After feeling the bed move he turned his head to find himself staring into the eye's of a giant color changing, multicolored bird.

"H-hey birdie." The blonde boy stuttered out. 

He reached out to pet it but the bird started attacking him, making him scream in terror. The bird was relentless as it bit his nose and kicked him with its feet. He struggled trying to get the bird off as he kept yelling. Things were knocked over, broken and fallen onto as he rolled around with this bird on him. A few minutes later his team would rush in to find him on the ground and the room a mess.

"Juane!" A tall red head yelped out. "Are you okay?" She asked as she helped him up.

"It just came out of nowhere and attacked me!" He gasped out.

"What attacked you?" A boy with a pink stripe in his hair asked. "Another student?"

"Was it Cardin! Cause I'll break his legs!" A thicc busty girl yelled out.

"No! It was a bird!" He said.

"A.....Bird." The other three looked at him oddly.

"Y-Yea! A giant bird that changed colors! It was like......like it just blended in with stuff." He claimed. "And it had HUGE tail feathers that it would shake around!"

"Like a peacock?" The busty girl asked.

"YEA! Just like a peacock! I think it was a peacock!" He exclaimed.

"Uhm....Juane I think Pyrrha and Nora hit you to hard during training." The other boy said.

"What! No! I'm not crazy I swear!" The blonde tried to defend himself.

"That's what a crazy person would say!" Nora said as she looked at Juane.

"But-But!" He looked at Pyrrha. "Pyrrha you believe me don't you?"

"Uhmmmm." She looked away. "I'll go get the nurse."

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Juane shouted.

From outside the room Ozpin was standing there shaking his head.

"Teenagers." He deadpanned. He had a feeling things were going to be hectic but also interesting around the school.


End file.
